This application claims the priority of German application 197 31 326.4, filed Jul. 22, 1997 in Germany, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind guard for a convertible which is applied from above over two rollover bars, each rollover being provided behind a vehicle seat and being fixed on the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known wind guard for the SLK convertible by Daimler Chrysler is constructed as a pocket which extends along almost the whole vehicle width, is open in the downward direction, is turned over the two stationary rollover bars and is held by way of fastening straps on its lower edge on the vehicle body. This wind guard still has several disadvantages. If it remains on the rollover bars, for example, also when the folding top is closed, the view toward the rear will even be impaired if the wind guard as a whole consists of a net-type material. The wind guard, which extends over the whole vehicle width, would also impair the manual closing of a folding top from the front seats. Furthermore, under certain circumstances, the access to depositing boxes or the like in the area between the rollover bars may also be impaired.
It is also known (German Patent Document DE 195 34 584 C1) to insert a wind guard into the openings of two rollover bar sections situated side-by-side, said wind guard being in the form of plastic lattices or perforated sheets or of a flexible net and to insert into the space remaining between the bars a pane of plastic, such as Plexiglas or glass, and to lock it. The whole wind guard requires relatively high expenditures, is cumbersome with respect to its handling and requires care with respect to handling the pane.
Finally, it is known (German Patent Document DE 41 10 204 A1) to turn an approximately parallelepiped hood over the headrests or an upper portion of the backrests of the front seats of a convertible. In this case, the center area between the headrests is provided with a transparent foil. This wind guard also impairs, for example, the handling of a folding top from the front seats and hinders the access to depositing boxes situated behind the front seats.